The present invention relates to an improved faucet, in particular to an improved faucet which provides all the required functions of a faucet under the control of a single control arm.
Conventional faucets generally utilize a means, generally a control arm, to control the output of water either to a downward outlet, i.e., the tub, or to a shower head. However, conventional faucets still need another means to selectively regulate the output and ratio of hot and cold water. It is quite inconvenient to control two control arms at the same time during usage of a faucet.
The present invention provides an improved faucet which offers a single control arm which satisfies all of control functions required by a faucet.